Never alone
by EndlessSky26
Summary: It was a new beginning, for both of them. She was alone. They were the same in that sense. He had no one, and neither did she. Maybe that's why things worked out. Because of him, she was able to live again and she would be forever grateful. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching this show nonstop for the last few days. I stayed up till 4 the other morning. I think I have a problem...**

* * *

_crunch... crunch_

It was dead silent besides the sounds of her shoes hitting the forest floor. The small pebbles breaking under the weight of her feet. Rocks floated in mid air around the dirt platform, occasionally rising and falling at whim. There was no breeze, no birds or bugs. None of those things existed in this world. She knew what they were, how they could feel or sound, but she had never experienced them. That was the way things were. She was trapped in her own little world by herself,with no one or thing to keep her company. That was how it had always been.

_"I should get back to the tower now." _The though passed through her mind for the fifth or sixth time, but something kept her from doing so. Every time she had ventured out of the blue haven monsters would attack. Shooting red lasers that would leave her weak and sore, but when she stepped out today it was calm. No cubes or crabs. Nothing. It was as though the land itself had fallen asleep. A beast just waiting to be awoken. That is, until _he_ showed up. It was as though new life had been breathed into the area. Everything was the same, but so different. She had always been alone, but now there was someone.

"Hello?" The body less voice rang through the air. Her green eyes darted around the plateaus and trees, searching for the sound. Her breath hitched in anticipation, but came out as a sigh when no one came into view. What had she been hoping for?

"Is someone there?" So she hadn't been imagining things.

"Hello!" She called out through the leafs. "Who's there?"

"Uh my names Jeremy Belpois. Who are you?" There was no body in sight.

"My names... actually, I don't know what my name is. Where are you?"

"I'm in the real world."

"Real world? What's that?"

"It's basically another name for Earth. What's the name of the place you're in?"

"Oh it's called Lyoko. So what's this real world like Jeremy?"

"I'm not really sure how to describe it. I may be able to comparison it to your world if I could only see it."

"Would you like me to give you a visual?"

"You can do that?" She smiled and began walking back down the path she came.

"Yes hold on" She closed her eyes and when she reopened them Jeremy gasped.

"Wow! That's amazing! It looks sort of like something we would call a forest here."

"Hey Jeremy." She was now at the tall blue tower she called home. It was a comforting sight.

"Hmm yes what is it?"

"I think I can give you a visual of myself too." She stepped into the pale blue light sending ripples through its walls. Once inside the round floor lit up in a series of small rings. Once in the center she brought up a data screen. Numbers and words flashed on it, but she brushed them away with her fingers. Concentrating, she brought up the image of a boy. He had bright blonde hair that reminded her of something called a sun she had read about many times ago. He gaped at her, shoving his black glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Woah." She was beautiful. Her light rose hair cuffed her face, green eyes ablaze. Her soft cheeks with faint pink lines that brought out her cheekbones.

"Hello Jeremy." Blue screens with pixellated blocks slid around the walls behind her.

"U-uh hi." A slight blush crept its way onto his cheeks.

"It's nice to finally see someone else." She smiled at him.

"You mean you're all alone?"

"Well yes."

"Oh im sorry." His face fell slightly.

"It's fine Jeremy." She smiled at him reassuringly and his head shot back up, eyes wide with an idea.

"I wonder... If it would be possible to share data from there to here."

"I don't see why not. Lets try it." Time passed slowly as the data switched from computer to data screen, each about subjects of the two worlds.

"Devirtualization? Whats that..." Jeremy read through the data. It spoke of scanners and atoms, deconstructing a persons molecular structure and then remoleculizing it.

"This is so interesting."

"What is?" Her voice raised in curiosity.

"I think with this... I could bring you to my world."

This was a new beginning, and not just for her.

* * *

**again I stayed up till 4 watching this show. I'm going to have problems tomorrow... First chapter is done and out of the way! Oh I'm up to episode 25 if any of you were wondering. REVIEW! Please. ~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have gotten to episode 31. I now have a little bit more to work with:)**

* * *

The small rock provided just enough shelter. Her ears tuned into the robotic sound of the approaching Blok. During her latest run through the Forrest in search of more towers two Bloks had spotted her. In a bold move she had managed to jump across a very large gap and onto another island of trees. Both of the Bloks followed, but only one made it across. Now she was running, once again, to the distant tower.

"Jeremy! Am I near the tower yet?"

_"Just a little bit further! Be careful."_ The tower came into view moments later, its radiating blue light providing a new drive for her. A laser hit the ground next to her, causing the Forrest floor to dissipate into its original green blocks for a moment.

* * *

"What is this place?" The large vacant factory stood before Odd Della Robbia, beckoning him inside. Wind whistled through the broken windows as the setting sun cast shadows through them, giving the area a very ominous feeling. The creepy building sent thrilling chills down his back. It was just like _Return of the flesh eating Zombie, _a film he had seen a few days before.

Back up in the main computer room Jeremy shouted warnings to the pink haired girl. She was cornered by a Blok and there were two more quickly approaching.

_"There's two more Bloks coming!" _

"What?!" What was she going to do? If these monsters attacked she had no way to defend herself. The other Bloks came into view and something took over her body, an instinct. Suddenly she just knew what to do. The girl began to sing and crouched to the ground. Large mounds of rock rumbled out of the ground and formed a dome around her.

_"What did you just do?" _

"I'm not really sure, but I'm safe for now." Just then something hit one of the rock walls causing it to shake and crumble. "Jeremy, I'm not sure how long this will hold."

* * *

Odd ventured further into the factory and came to a stop in front of a small elevator. His yellow shoes squeaked on the metal floor as he stepped inside. He slicked back his hair, took a deep breath, and pushed the large button. The door creaked shut as the elevator moved. It descended on its track, squeaking and making Odd feel slightly claustrophobic. The old elevator pulled to a stop, causing the whole thing to shake.

"Ah what the..." Odd hit the button a few times, but nothing happened. He looked around for a way out and spotted a small door on the ceiling. The door slid open easily and he climbed out. The elevator shaft was drafty and dark, but Odd could still make out the outline of rungs that were attached to the wall. He sighed and started to climb.

* * *

"Jeremy! The walls are getting very weak!"

_"Just hold on! I'm trying everything I can."_ Jeremy typed away feverishly on the computer, entering any code and searching for anything that could help the girl. He was so focused he didn't even notice the large metal door that lead to the elevator open.

"Wooooooah." Odd hopped out of the shaft, whipping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his purple shirt. It was a large circular room with a hologram in the center. He could hear a clicking sound as he stepped over wires and walked around the hologram. It looked like a map of some kind, but he didn't really know. Odd was so interested in the map that he ran right into the back of Jeremy's lab chair. "Whaaaah!" Odd fell flat on his butt as Jeremy swiveled around to see who or what had made such a strange sound. His eyes landed on the lazy purple and yellow figure of Odd, a boy who had moved into town a few days ago.

"Della Robbia? What are you doing here?" Odd rubbed his aching backside and stood up.

"I wanted to get to know the town a little better. What is this place Belpois?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_"Jeremy! One of the walls is cracking!" _

"Oh no!" Jeremy turned back around and began typing again.

"What is going on?" Odd asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Just then an idea popped into Jeremy's head. Within the information the girl had given him there was something about virtualizing people into Lyoko.

"Odd, I promise to tell you everything but I need your help first." Jeremy slid out of the chair and beckoned the shorter boy towards the elevator.

"What do you need me to do?" Odds voice was a little shaky, but he couldn't help how curious he was. The door to the elevator opened and Jeremy stepped in.

"Come on and I'll show you." Odd cautiously followed him into the metal room and the doors closed behind him. Jeremy entered a code on a small keypad that was hidden by the original up and down button box. When the doors reopened they were in a brightly lit room that had three tall pod looking towers. Thick cords and wires protruded from the backs of each tower and the doors slid open. Jeremy walked towards one and offered Odd a small smile.

"I just need you to stand in there and wait for my instructions. Okay?" Odd eyed the strange thing, but took a step closer.

"This thing won't kill me or anything as soon as I step inside will it?" Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

"No nothing like that." Odd wearily stepped in as Jeremy ran back to the elevator.

"Just stay in there!" The doors closed and Odd looked around. He couldn't see much from inside the tower, but nothing seemed out of sorts. The sound of a generator starting up filled the room and the doors to the tower shut.

"Hey!" Odd beat his fists against the closed doors.

_"Calm down Odd, it's fine."_ Jeremy's voice reassured. The light inside became brighter and air burst from the floor, whipping his hair up.

_"Transfer Odd." _The wind picked up even more, lifting him off the ground a little.

_"Scanner Odd." _It was strange feeling, having his atoms scanned. A weird tingling sensation filled his body like tiny pins. Odd took a deep breath.

_"Virtualization." _Odd closed his eyes as his body became weightless in the rush of air that followed Jeremy's words.

* * *

**I don't know who was the first one in the gang to go to lyoko, but i wanted it to be Odd. He's my favorite;) Moving right along with this show. I just finished watching episode 33. Man I love this show. As always... REVIEW!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I really should be working on my other stories, but I have some ideas for this one and I** **can't help it. Made it to episode 34. I realized they don't tell you how Jeremy finds the factory or** **anything like that:( so this is my version. Also I was looking at pictures to help describe their clothes and found them in these cool bodysuits. I have yet to see them in the show, but I liked them to much not to use them.**

* * *

"Oof!" Odd hit the Forrest floor with a loud thud. "Oooow." He seemed to be landing on his butt a lot recently.

_"Odd? Are you okay?" Odd looked around, but didn't see anyone._

"Jeremy? Where are you?" The blonde boy was nowhere in sight.

_"I'm still in the lab."_

"Well where am I? This doesn't look like the lab." Trees and rocks surrounded him, reaching towards the never ending sky.

_"You're in a place called Lyoko. I will tell you more later, but right now someone needs your help. Start heading north and I will explain things a little more."_ Odd began running in the direction Jeremy pointed him to, and his ears twitched, wait, ears? Odd felt around on his head and sure enough there were what felt like two little cat ears. He looked himself over and was very shocked to say the least. His usual outfit had been replaced by a tight purple bodysuit. The inside seams were a light purple while the outside was a shade darker, the two colors were split by a thin strip of yellow or pink. He had gray shoulder pads, a dark gray belt, and a small emblem of his dog Kiwi in the center of his chest. The thin cloth covered his whole body, extending into gloves that reminded him very much of cat paws, claws and all. The thing that really threw him off was the tail.

"Why am I giant purple cat Jeremy?!" He looked absolutely ridiculous!

_"I'm not really sure to tell the truth, but... Oh no!"_

"What is it?" Odd glanced up and saw a weird looking cube thing. It was crawling around a rock, shooting lasers at it.

_"Odd, you have to help the girl inside that rock. Don't get hit by those Bloks though, if you do it's game over."_ So it was all a big video game?

"Alright... But what do I attack them with?" Odd jumped as a laser struck the ground near his foot. "Whah!" He leaped to the side to avoid another laser and was surprised at how much easier it was. He seemed to be a lot more agile and flexible here. Odd flipped over one of the Bloks and laughed. "I could get used to this!"

_"I know it's fun, but you need to stop playing around."_

"But what do I do?" He shook his hands for emphasis and gasped as a small arrow flew out. Odd smirked. "Never mind." He pointed his right arm at the Blok, fist clenched and eyes ablaze. "Laser Arrow!" Another sleek silver arrow shot out. It zoomed at break neck speed, hitting the Blok dead center. The enemy exploded into chunks of light blue data.

_"Keep it up."_

"Right!" Odd fired at another Blok, but missed when it scurried away. The top of the Blok spun a few times and fired another laser. He avoided the first three shots with ease, leaping and flipping out of the way. Odd was in mid flip when one of lasers hit his shoulder. "Agh!"

_"Odd! Be careful, you just lost 20 life points. If you make it to zero you're out!"_ Odd glared at the Blok and held his still shocking shoulder.

"Got it Einstein." Jumping to the side to avoid another laser, Odd readied his arrows. He flipped into the air sideways, and once he was upside down he fired. The arrow flew towards the Blok as its top spun again. The arrow made impact moments after the Blok stopped spinning.

_"Good job. One more to go."_ The image of Odd and a Blok appeared on Jeremy's screen, indicating they were in their own little battle.

"Come on little Blok." Odd taunted, trying to draw its attention from the very torn up rock. The Blok took the bait and began walking towards him, it's mechanical legs making a strange creaky sound.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at the block, but jumped to the side in surprise when no arrow came out and one of the lasers almost hit him. "Hey Jeremy! I'm out of arrows, I think." Odd tried firing a few more times.

_"See if you can buy yourself some time while I reprogram them."_ A laser hit Odd square in the chest, flinging him back a few feet. He avoided the oncoming lasers, ducking and hiding behind trees. After about three minutes of this Odd was getting very impatient.

"Got those arrows yet Einstein?" He ran behind a tree.

_"Ten arrows ready to go."_ Odd smiled and peered around the tree. He aimed at the Blok and fired.

"Yeah!" The Blok exploded.

"Nice job." A higher voice said. Odd turned to see what was left of the rock devirtualizing. In its place stood a very pretty girl. Her short rose pink hair glimmered in the light that filtered through the trees above. The way her two shade pink bodysuit clung to her thin frame made his eyes wander. She smiled at him and waved. "Hello." He waved back.

_"Good job Odd." _The girl looked up.

"Jeremy, I need to get to the tower."

"Okay. Take Odd with you." She nodded and motioned for him to follow. The two walked in silence towards the tower. Once they were only about ten feet away Odd spoke up.

"So what's with the tower?"

"The towers have information in them. I've been sending what I can to Jeremy. He thinks with it he could materialize me into your world."

"Wait so you mean you aren't from Earth?"

"No, I've lived here on Lyoko for as long as I can remember." They were now in front of the tower. The girl extended her arms and leaned into the tower. Odd watched in awe as it rippled and she phased through. Curious, he did the same and soon found himself on a gray and white platform.

"So this is the tower?" The girl raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I didn't know you could enter them too." She walked to circle in the center and a clear screen faded into view. She began typing and moving documents around on it. "I'm sending you the information now Jeremy."

"So what's your name?" Odd asked suddenly. The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye and shrugged.

"I don't know." Odd gave her a confused expression.

"You have to have a name. Hmm.." He touched his chin and looked around. Numbers and letters soared past him on the towers wall. "How about... Aelita?"

"Aelia..." She repeated the name and something within her cerebral context stirred. "I like it. How did you come up with it?"

"I saw it on one of the documents that flew by." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the wall.

"Aelita sounds very nice." She closed the document board and walked towards him. " I just finished sending the data. I believe you can go back to Earth now." Her blue half skirt swayed with every step and Odd couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled and gave him a slight push towards the wall where they had entered.

"Then let's go." She shoved him out, a smirk playing across her face. Even if she had been threatened by monsters, the past half hour was the most fun she had ever had. Her new found friend stumbled out of the tower, catching himself before he hit the ground. Aelita stepped out as if nothing had happened, brushing a small strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Hey Einstein, now what?" Odd called out.

_"I'm going to bring you back now."_ He nodded and gave Aelita one last look.

"See ya later princess." He smiled and gave her a small salute as his body began to devirtualize. She smiled back, but felt a small hole inside her as he disappeared. Odd was the first person she had ever seen, and now that he was leaving it made her sad.

"Goodbye..." He was gone before she could finish.

* * *

**woo she has a name. Anyone want to give me ideas for this? I would appreciate it. Just leave a review or Private Message me. ~Sky**


End file.
